cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
North Corea
North Corea is famous for threatening other countries an awful lot. History North Corea became a nation after the Corean War. Before the Corean War it was part of Corea. Military The military has millions of penguins in it, but most are not willing to fight for North Corea, and in the case of war they would switch sides. Transport Transport? Waddling! Fine, bring your car over the border and that's your form of transport. The only proper roads in the country are in Penguinyang and other major cities. And nobody who lives here has a car, apart from Kim Peng-uin and his high-ranking officials. Government Elections? No such thing. Democracy? No such thing. The only person with ANY power is the leader. Culture Art = Of course! North Corea is best at making posters about Kim Peng-uin in all of Antarctica! TV = Prohibited (Exception for Propaganda) Music = Guess! Education Hmm, if you count learning how to be a good North Corean soldier as education, then that's the education. Health Health? Okay, Health Care is for the leader and his family and other high ranking officials, and Health is TERRIBLE. Science & Technology The country says it owns nuclear weapons... But it doesn't. It will get some soon, though. Foreign Relations *'USSR - Horrible. '''They want this country to be defeated forever. * 'South Corea - Horrible. They want to conquer all of South Corea. *Castrolla - Can't say how much they hate each other.' They want to Destroy/Blowup all of Castrollia and Antarctica. *'Gexon - Bad.' Gexon convinced all of its alles to stop trade and economic activities with North Corea. *'Pengapore - WORST!' Pengapore says that it will destroy North Corea just like how Gexon destroyed Catali Island if it threatens any member nations of the Asiatic Union. Even then, Pengapore is giving South Corea weapons to help it annex North Corea and establish the Republic of Corea. *'Asiatic Union - Horrible!' Member nations of the Asiatic Union promise to help South Corea conquer North Corea. They also ban North Corean citizens/aircrafts/ships from arriving at their territory. Every member nations also placed trade embargoes and sanctions on North Corea as well, further weakening the nation's economy. * 'USCA - WORST! North Corea holds three prisoners from the USCA and they blame the USCA for EVERYTHING. *Redland - Horrible! They want to eliminate the goverment and make the country communist instead of democratic and destroy the important history books in the country. * 'Calada - Horrible. '''North Corea hates how Calada is friends with the USCA. In fact, North Corea hate ANYTHING that has to do with the USCA. * 'Apple Island - Horrible. 'North Corea wants to replace the Apple Islander government with a communist government. * 'Snowland - WORST! 'North Corea always wants to attack Snowland and spread communism to the nation. * 'Penguin Islands - Great! The two are part of the North Corea-Penguin Islands Communism Treaty. * 'NATO - Horrible. '''North Corea always wants to start a war with NATO. * 'Sealden - WORST! '''North Corea threatens to attack Sealden and the other Snowdinavian nations. Trivia *Do I even need to say what this is a parody of? Category:Countries